


【仓横】产后

by mentaiko45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 男性怀孕, 男性泌乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentaiko45/pseuds/mentaiko45
Summary: *是男性可以怀孕分娩哺乳的世界观*模特仓 x 偶像横
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *是男性可以怀孕分娩哺乳的世界观
> 
> *模特仓 x 偶像横

难以忽视的酸胀感。  
经过了一番斗争，横山缓缓撩起毛绒绒的居家服，用下巴夹住下摆，看向自己的胸部。曾经健壮的胸肌早已不见，取而代之的是隆起的两团娇嫩的软肉。  
自怀孕以来，他的胸部就开始为哺乳做准备，虽然不及女性，但也有拳头一般大小，乳晕面积也随之扩大。分娩之后，奶水不足的问题困扰着众多男性，临床上始终没有找到解决方法 。而横山则比较幸运，产后他的奶水非常充足，喂饱一个孩子绰绰有余。身边的长辈们都说，母乳喂养有助于安抚婴儿的情绪。不知道是不是这个原因，虎之助酱自出生以来就很少哭闹，再加上模样可爱，格外受产科护士们的喜欢。  
“虎之助酱真的既像横山先生又像大仓先生，等长大以后一定也是个帅哥。”  
这种夸奖横山听了太多次，但他不好意思作出回应。反倒是大仓，只要是听到，必定笑眯眯的道谢。  
横山和大仓是去年结的婚，考虑到两个人的年龄，备孕工作便随即提上了日程。横山的肚子很争气，一来二去就怀上了孩子。敬业的横山带球坚持工作到了七个月，才在大仓的强烈要求之下，暂时辞去了娱乐圈的工作，在家乖乖待产。分娩过程十分顺利，是个男孩，横山给他取名叫“虎之助”。  
与别的男性相比，横山在怀孕生产上受的痛苦要少得多。唯独有一条，由于他奶水太多，涨奶现象严重，不及时挤出的话，乳房便又涨又痛。操作便捷的电子吸奶器早已普及，涨奶本算不上什么大问题。偏偏一向热衷尝试先进科技的大仓对此排斥不已，他信不过那些电子元件，唯恐它们弄痛弄伤横山，所以，他坚持要用传统的手动式吸奶器，并包揽下这项工作。  
对此，横山苦不堪言。并不是因为大仓动作不小心，让他不舒服，反而是因为，太过舒服了。在开始吸奶之前，大仓会用毛巾帮他热敷，并轻轻按摩乳晕，使乳腺充分扩张，以便顺利吸奶。通常在按摩过程中，横山就会因快感而陷入情动。一方面，他的乳头本就十分敏感，在怀孕之前，轻微的揉弄也能让他膝盖发软；另一方面，虽然男性在临盆和产后没有同房禁令，但大仓担心横山身体还虚弱承受不住，便一再克制，他们已经有两三个月没有做到最后一步了。在吸奶过程中，随着乳汁流出，胀痛得到缓解，情欲便不断攀升。乳汁排空后，大仓还要用舌头把乳头上的残留舔净。被灵活的舌尖接触到的瞬间，横山要咬住嘴唇才能抑制住呻吟声。每天吸奶结束，他都被快感和空虚折磨得晕头转向，但看到大仓一脸认真，他也不好意思开口。  
今天大仓有久违的晚间拍摄，虎之助已经被早早地哄睡了。横山经过一番艰难的心理斗争，撩起家居服，取出了吸奶器。


	2. 2

横山随意抚弄了两下自己的乳房之后就罩上了吸奶器，他可没有大仓的耐心给自己做按摩。按下手柄，温热的乳汁便在压力的作用下缓缓流出。商家介绍过这款吸奶器的卖点之一就是吸奶模仿婴儿吮吸的触感，不会损伤乳头。横山没有直接给虎之助喂过奶，他不知道那到底是种什么感觉，但吸奶的过程确实相当舒服，证据就是他未经抚慰擅自硬起的性器。横山有些焦躁，本能的生理反应令他十分羞耻。他加快了按压手柄的速度，试图缩短这段难堪的时间。

横山的胸部比普通男人敏感得多，大仓发现这个秘密之后就很喜欢舔舐揉捏那里。被玩弄过头的乳尖会在第二天又痛又胀，仅仅是被柔软的布料蹭过都会带来很强的刺激。但自他怀孕以来，大仓就再也没有过分欺负过他的乳头了。而现在，横山为了快速吸奶造成的过大内外压差，拉扯着乳头，让他回忆起了那种久违的快感。

不太妙，横山觉得自己湿了。

性器勃起的同时，后穴也在为性交做准备，源源不断分泌的淫液已经打湿了他的内裤。横山条件反射地夹紧了臀瓣，当然无法阻止液体流出，只徒增了粘腻感。

已经…忍不住了。

单手扶住吸奶器，空出的另一只手把睡裤和内裤一起脱下，薄薄的内裤已经完全被体液打湿几近透明。横山羞得满脸通红，但也无暇顾及其他，直接把中指插进了饥渴不已的后穴。一根手指不够粗长，他弯曲指节刮蹭着肠道内壁的同时也在寻找着前列腺。

婚后横山就很少自慰了，精力充沛的年下爱人总能让他在床上哭着求饶。如果是大仓的话，现在一定已经找到他最舒服的地方用力顶弄了。横山咬紧嘴唇，不满足地又插进了两根手指。

“呜……嗯嗯……大仓…”

“…再、再快……”

想象着被爱人狠狠操弄，横山终于达到了高潮。一次射精远不能满足食髓知味的身体，他准备稍作休息完成吸奶工作之后再做一次，如果那时候大仓还没有回来的话。

门锁转动的声音打乱了横山的计划。

入眼是这样的情景，大仓的一句“我回来啦。”都没能说完。他看到自己的爱人倚靠在沙发上，双腿大开，手指还插在后穴中舍不得拔出，小腹上沾着还没凝固的精液。左手握着吸奶器，奶瓶已经快要装满，被冷落的右边乳房随不稳的呼吸颤动，乳头挺立着已经流出了几滴奶液，主人却毫无自知。

“…大仓……”

横山呆呆地叫了一声，一时间不知道是应该先放下吸奶器还是先拔出插在后穴中的手指，或者干脆什么都不做，等着爱人来吃掉自己。他知道自己的身体对大仓有多强的吸引力，他有些紧张，也有些期待。

大仓无意识地咽了咽口水，他大概没见过比现在更诱人的横山，被叫了名字之后他便再也忍不住了。来不及换衣服，身体已经先一步动了起来。双手撑住沙发靠背，把横山压在身下，吻上他红润的嘴唇。与其说是吻，不如说是啃咬，横山的嘴唇触感极好，像桃子味的果汁软糖。而现在，有比嘴唇更加诱惑的东西。大仓一路向下，含住被冷落的、溢出奶水的右边乳头。

仅仅是舌尖滑过就让横山浑身战栗，刚刚高潮过的身体经受不住一点点刺激。

“…先放开我……至少脱掉大衣再……嗯…呜…”

横山终于舍得拔出插在后穴里的手指了，他轻推大仓的胳膊，象征性地表达着拒绝。

大仓不为所动，他轻轻吮吸，入口是温热甘甜的乳汁。

“……哈啊…不、不行……”

自己在喝爱人为了孩子分泌的乳汁。

“……嗯……嗯啊…别吸了…”

舌尖故意左右扫过乳头。

“嗯呜！…别……大仓…嗯嗯…不行了……”

除了涌出更多的乳汁，横山高潮过的后穴也因快感分泌出了大量淫液，再次濡湿了浅色的沙发垫。

就在他忍不住要抚慰自己性器的时候，大仓终于松了口。

“好甜。横山君好甜。”

大仓说完还舔了舔嘴唇，像是意犹未尽似的。

做节目时一向接话很快的横山此时什么也说不出来，从来没有前辈教过他被评价乳汁味道的时候应该作何反应。更何况他又是一个那么爱害羞的人，如果可以的话，他真想像鸵鸟一样把头埋进沙子里。

“…横山君？”

大仓显然不满意他的沉默。

“…你……”，横山犹豫了一下，“都让你喝了，虎之助怎么办…”

“这些就够了吧。”

大仓指的是已经挤出来的那一瓶。他顺势从横山手里取过吸奶器放在了茶几上。左乳被吸的时间有些长，饶是柔软的橡胶也压出了红印，大仓有些心疼地吻上乳肉。他的鼻息喷在乳晕上，弄得横山有些痒。

“…大仓。”

又被含住了乳头。

刚才横山自己吸得匆忙，没有吸净就开始自慰了，剩余的乳汁自然便宜了大仓。

“唔！”

没有反应过来就被吻住了，接着是自己的乳汁被渡到了嘴里。”

一吻结束，横山又羞又恼，巴掌大的小脸已经完全染上了绯红。

罪魁祸首不仅毫无愧色，甚至还有些得意。

“怎么样，横山君觉得自己的味道如何？”

“……”

深知如果沉默的话对方一定不会放过自己，横山咬紧牙关挤出两个字：

“难喝…”

“诶——我和虎之助可是喜欢的不得了。”

说完，大仓摆出了自己的招牌灿烂笑容。

所有的粉丝都夸他的笑容治愈且有感染力，而现在的横山却只想打他一顿——如果他还有力气的话。高潮过一次，再加上被挑逗了半天，横山觉得自己的身体软绵绵的，只想被硬物填满，然后好好睡上一觉。

自知身处劣势，横山只好抬着头露出了委屈的表情，大仓知道自己想要什么。

“嗯，我要先去洗个澡。横山君如果忍不住…”

大仓转身从茶几抽屉里拿出一枚小巧的粉色跳蛋。

“等我洗澡回来还乖乖含着的话，就给你奖励。”


	3. 3

在跳蛋的刺激下，没得到彻底缓解地情欲迅速攀升，他的性器高高翘起，把前液不均匀地涂抹在小腹上。为了心知肚明的奖励，横山强忍抚慰自己的欲望，他夹紧双腿，不安地在大床上扭动。在这种事情上，大仓一向是很恶劣的：横山还没来得及庆幸跳蛋位置不深，就被突如其来的一阵强振动刺激得叫出了声。于是他一边在心中狠狠唾弃爱人的恶劣行径，一边享受起强烈的快感。大仓不在身边的时候，他便不再羞于发出声音。浴室离卧室还有一段距离，在淋浴声的掩盖下，那边一定什么都听不见。

“……嗯嗯、哈……嗯啊…”

修长白皙的手指无意识地用力抓揉着床单。

“哈啊……嗯…快……”

双腿由并拢变为大开，横山弯起膝盖，任由隐秘的小穴暴露出来。那张小嘴早就在刺激之下分泌出用于润滑的液体。过多的淫液溢出穴口，顺着臀缝流下。情动的穴口呈现出诱人的嫩红，带着被濡湿后的水光渴求地翕动。

“啊啊……嗯啊啊…要…快到了……”

源源不断的快感令横山的身体不由自主地颤抖，他稍稍弓起腰，准备迎接即将到来的高潮。跳蛋的刺激比起性器或是振动棒还是弱了一些，横山努力收缩后穴，试图让那颗小玩具进入肠道深处。再深一点点，他就可以靠后边的刺激释放了。

然而那颗跳蛋却丝毫不顾他的情况，无情地转为低频微振。微弱的振动犹如隔靴搔痒，只能徒增空虚感。横山发出了委屈的呜咽声，他翻过身，小幅度扭动摩擦着床单。如果没有所谓的“奖励”，他真的很想立刻取出跳蛋，用手指填满自己，还要摸摸那根可怜的流着水的硬挺性器。

跳蛋像是故意欺负他一般，固执地停留在最低档位。横山被不上不下的刺激折磨得眼神失焦，微张着嘴断断续续地喘息。他想，如果半分钟之内大仓再不回来就自己做，他再也忍受不了更长时间了。刚下定决心，体内的振动便戛然而止，接着是熟悉的脚步声。

其实大仓不过洗了十几分钟，连头发都还没来得及擦干，只是这种状态下的十几分钟足有一个世纪那么漫长，耗尽了横山所有的耐心和体力。

大仓边随手向后梳理湿发边走向床边，他没有穿衣服，仅仅腰间系着一条浴巾。赤裸的上半身覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉，密集的拍摄任务和家事没有令他疏于身材管理。但此时此刻的横山完全没有欣赏他身材的余裕，他只想赶紧被大仓的那根东西填满。

“大仓……”

“嗯，我在呢。”

大仓边回答边用手探向横山的后穴，那个入口又湿又热，不用润滑就轻易挤了进去。接着，折磨横山的那颗已经停止工作的跳蛋被取出扔在了一边。插入的两根手指上沾满了横山的蜜液，大仓故意把手伸到横山面前，摩挲两下手指又分开，他指间满是透明液体拉出的细丝。

“横山君好厉害，下边的小洞流了好多水。”

横山羞得闭上了眼睛没有回话。大仓见状微微一笑，随手把液体抹在了横山的侧颈，然后欺身吻上了他的嘴唇。丰厚饱满的嘴唇触感极好，比起探索口腔内部，大仓更乐于啃咬他柔软的下唇。

身下人却对他的动作产生了不满，他偏过头躲开进攻，用手臂推拒着大仓的身体。

“够了……大仓…我、我已经……忍不住了……”

这句话越说声音越小，最后几个字更是轻得如同蚊音。横山脸皮很薄，完整说出这句话已经让他脸红得如同滴血。他已经忍耐了太长时间，急需一场激烈的性爱填补空虚。

大仓也已经硬了起来，于是难得好心地放过了他，伸手从床头柜抽屉里摸出套子为自己套好，然后把性器对准他饥渴的后穴。仅仅是穴口被撑开就让横山舒服得喟叹出声，他不由得扭动身体靠近大仓，渴望被对方的性器一插到底。大仓却一反常态没有进行下一步动作。

“横山君，刚才有没有偷偷去过？”

是明知故问。

“…没有……也没有碰过……”

“那，在我回家之前呢？”

“……”

“横山君？”

“……”

“横山君不说的话那就我来说吧”，大仓看着横山偏过头无处躲藏的样子和羞红的耳朵，更起了欺负他的心思，

“在我回家之前，横山君是在吸奶对吧？怎么吸到一半就自己开始做了呢？横山君真的好色啊，连吸奶都能兴奋起来……”

“莫非以前每次吸奶的时候，横山君都很舒服吗？这样可不行，还好没有让横山君直接给虎之助酱喂奶，不然中途横山君擅自高潮了可怎么办。”

“……别说了……对不起…呜……”

因为太过可爱好像一不小心欺负过头了，大仓讨好似的摸了摸横山的脸颊，换成了哄孩子一样的语气。

“横山君好乖，我马上就给横山君奖励哦。”

大仓终于整根没入。久违的快感刺激着他的神经，已经被跳蛋开发过的肠道几乎没有阻力，紧紧地包裹着他的性器。他顾不得技巧，只是快速地抽插着，用力向深处顶弄。

被填满的感觉太过舒服，尤其是对于一直得不到释放的横山来说。他不自觉仰起头，急促地喘息，夹杂着快乐的呻吟，然后习惯性地咬上嘴唇，试图克制自己的声音。大仓见状故意操起他的前列腺，那块腺体是最敏感的地方。承受着突如其来的巨大快感，横山无暇顾及其他，软糯的呻吟声立刻泄了出来。大仓没有放过他，继续有深有浅地操弄，直到内壁开始收缩，这是横山即将高潮的信号。

“嗯嗯……要…”

大仓眼疾手快，堵住了欲望的出口，并加快进出速度。

“啊嗯…哈……放开…”

大仓更加用力地操着身下的人，屋内充满了肉体的撞击声和断断续续的呻吟声。

“大仓……真的、不行了……快放开、求你……”

“乖，等我一起。”

太久没插进横山紧致的小穴，在绝顶的刺激之下大仓也坚持不了多长时间。他的另一只手抚上横山柔软的乳房，开始做最后的冲刺。

快感早就累积到高潮的程度却迟迟不能射精，横山弓起腰，嘴里不断吐出甜蜜的呻吟。大仓的手指在他敏感的乳晕处转了几圈，终于捏上了挺立的可怜乳头。在两处刺激之下，横山的的肠道内部开始痉挛，分泌出了大量蜜液，下半身不断颤抖。伴随着有些尖锐的叫声，他达到了一个前列腺高潮。

横山痉挛的肠壁让大仓也到达了极限，草草抽插两下便缴械投降。他终于放开了横山可怜的性器，前端立刻像失禁般流出了奶白色的精液。

前列腺高潮要比射精的快感持续时间更长，横山躺在床上闭着双眼大口喘气，他的下半身陷入酥麻，小腹还在微微抽搐。

大仓把还在余韵中的横山搂入怀中，轻轻拨开他过长的、被汗水打湿的刘海。他的项链接触到了横山的皮肤，微凉的金属触感令横山睁开了眼睛。他的年下爱人，一向活泼可爱，撒娇的时候更像个小孩子，只有这种时候格外性感。半干的头发随意梳到脑后，露出帅气精致的面容；颀长的脖颈，宽阔的肩膀，皮肤上点缀的比普通人多一些的小痣都让他心动不已。

不知道哪里来的力气，横山翻身撑在大仓身上，臀缝抵住他灼热的性器。

“再做一次吧，大仓。”


	4. 4

不等大仓回应，横山就把手探到后方，撑开红肿的穴口，缓缓吞下大仓的性器。没有薄橡胶模的阻隔，炽热坚硬的触感更加清晰，敏感的肠道甚至能感觉到青筋的剐蹭。高潮过后的身体格外敏感，横山很快就因此硬了起来。或许是这段时间积攒的太多，他一反常态地主动索取。横山前倾撑住身体，开始小幅度摆动臀部。

大仓对于这样的他感到十分新鲜：横山不是没有主动过，但主动一般都发生在微醺的时候。这种双方都清醒的情况，在大仓的记忆里还是第一次。于是他强忍挺腰的冲动，任由横山自己动作。除了紧致和湿热，横山生疏的动作并没有给大仓带来多少快感，但视觉冲击有如看到绝景。横山全身不着片缕，脖颈、乳房被吸吮留下的红痕还没消退，细腻的雪肤覆着一层薄汗。不同于帅气的大仓，横山的长相更偏阴柔漂亮，特别是素颜也能保持红润的丰满嘴唇，曾让不少女明星公开表达过羡慕。因生产而发育起来的胸部，略显圆润的脸部和身体轮廓让他多了一丝女性的美感。

平时做爱正面或者后入时，横山都会因害羞而把脸藏起来。这次一时兴起的骑乘位令他无处遁藏，只好硬着头皮承受着大仓灼热的目光。他努力把注意力集中到下身，企图忘记被盯着的事实。但很少主导性爱，再加上高潮了两次腰肢实在酸软，横山无法快速抽插，只好在吞入的时候调整姿势，让龟头蹭过自己的前列腺，以此获得快感。

这一偷懒的举动显然引起了大仓的不满，他看准了横山身体下落的时机，用力挺腰。性器狠狠摩擦前列腺，顶到了前所未有的深处。

“…啊！啊嗯……太深了…不行！……”

不顾横山的抗议，大仓扣住横山的侧腰，按照自己习惯的频率上下顶弄。突然的抽插令横山无所适从，来不及咽回拔高的呻吟声。

“哈啊！慢、慢一点儿……嗯嗯…”

横山因快感仰起头，汗水顺着白皙的脖颈流下。他整个人随着操弄的节奏摇晃，胸前的双乳也随之颤动。大仓不自觉伸手摸上一只跳跃的白兔，没想到轻轻的触碰却让乳头溢出奶液。温热的乳汁打湿了大仓的手掌，也顺着横山的乳房缓缓流下，但沉浸在强烈快感中的人只是忘我地扭动着腰肢，无暇顾及其他。

“……忠…嗯啊…大仓…不、不行了……”

体力慢慢到达了极限，横山几乎要撑不住自己的上半身。他扶上大仓的肩膀，借力抬高身体想逃离激烈的撞击，却正好把乳头送到了他的嘴边。

浅粉色的乳头在孕期受激素影响胀大，颜色也从浅粉变成了诱人的胭脂红，甘甜的奶液从输乳孔源源不断地流出，像是点缀了奶油的莓果。

大仓当然不会错过送上来的美味，他用舌尖劫住成股流下的奶液，舔过乳白色的痕迹，然后含住了右边那颗他觊觎已久的莓果。大仓一向对甜食没有兴趣，此时却觉得奶液中的那一丝甘甜格外可口。他边吮吸边用舌尖在乳头上打转，不满足地想品尝更多。

“…啊啊…别舔…哈啊……”

横山的乳头格外敏感，在大仓的舔弄吸吮下溢出了更多奶水。快感铺天盖地的袭来，后穴也分泌出了过量的淫水，再次濡湿了本就泥泞一片的交合处。

“好、好痒……嗯啊……别…”

“横山君…说哪里痒？”

舍不得放开乳头，大仓边含糊不清地问话边恶劣的大幅度挺腰。

横山当然说不出自己的乳头被他又吸又舔弄得很痒，他更说不出的是，其实舒服过头了，另一边也很想要。于是他只好装作体力不支的样子，偏过身子，颤巍巍地把被冷落的一边对着大仓。

同样的伎俩横山用过太多次。真的有那么害羞吗？明明在台上可以一本真经地讲黄段子，这种时候却意外的薄脸皮。

“啊，这边也流出来了，很寂寞对吧…那我就不客气了。”

已经用过吸奶器的乳房奶水储量并不多，很快就全部进了大仓的肚子。即便如此他也不肯放过，固执地用舌尖来回扫过红肿的乳尖。

胸部和后穴两处的快感太过强烈，横山仰着头眯起眼睛急促地喘息，以缓解激烈性爱带来的缺氧感。身下的抽插速度越来越快，横山觉得自己就快要射精了。

期待的高潮还没有到来，大仓的唇舌和性器就离开了他的身体。随后是天旋地转，他被大仓压在身下，两条腿被粗暴分开。

大仓的手按住他丰腴的腿根，下身又插进了湿漉漉的肉穴。正面的体位虽然不及骑乘进入得深，但被压制住无法合拢得大腿和暴露在大仓视线下的交合处都令横山羞得满脸通红。好在今天大仓没有使坏捆住他的手臂，他用右臂遮住双眼，自暴自弃般吐出奶猫叫声般的呻吟。

横山的高翘的性器抵住自己的小腹，随着肉体撞击声流出了透明的液体。他的柔韧性不算太好，腿根已经被大仓按到发麻。但他没有挣扎，在绝顶的快感之中，微小的痛苦都变成了绝妙的催化剂。大仓揉上他臀肉的时候，他终于射了出来，随后的肠道痉挛把大仓也送上了巅峰。

激烈的性事过后，横山的胸前、腰侧、大腿和屁股都布满了掐揉的红痕。而罪魁祸首却毫无自觉，他蜷起身体，把头埋在横山的颈部，像大型犬一样亲昵地蹭着。

横山被大仓地头发蹭得发痒，他瑟缩了一下，没有推开他。

“…别闹了大仓，好痒。”

“横山君……”

他埋着头，声音闷闷的。

“嗯？”

“…我好想你。”

哀怨的语气令横山心中暗自好笑，明明一整个晚上两个人都黏糊糊地腻在一起，怎么还说想他。不过他也明白，生下虎之助后两人像这样温存的机会确实不如以前多了。尤其大仓还是这样粘人的性格，明明长了一张帅脸，撒起娇来却像个小孩子。虽然身体累得不想动弹，但畅快淋漓的性爱也让他十分满足。但横山毕竟是横山，他是不会直白地说出诸如我也想你之类的话。他安抚地揉了揉大仓已经自然风干地头发，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“喂，‘嗯’是什么意思啊！”

大型犬装作生气地撅起嘴，然后如愿以偿地得到了一个爱人浅尝辄止的亲吻。


End file.
